Love at First Imprint
by Beautyandthebooks
Summary: When Jared's little sister, Keira, comes back from visiting her Aunt and Uncle she knows something fishy is going on. When she sees Seth after she's returned and after he's changed everything goes haywire. General outline of New Moon. Seth/Keira.
1. Home

Dear Readers,

So the way I set my story up is so that it's mainly about the Quileute Pack. I made it so that Brady and Collin are twins. The twins are Jared's cousins. Jared has a little sister named Keira (who is one of the main characters) and she's 16 and a junior. Sam is 22. Jared and Paul are 19. Jacob, Embry, and Quil are 17 and are seniors. The twins and Seth are 16 and they're juniors.

Keira doesn't know about the wolves. She knows there's something going on but figures it's about something stupid. She soon figures out that's not exactly the case.

It's the first day of school and Keira is just back from spending the summer with her Aunt and Uncle (not Collin and Brady's parents) on the other reservation. Let me know if you have any questions. I hope you enjoy it! Beautyandthebooks.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the Twilight characters.

* * *

"Jared! You said you'd drive me to school!" I yelled from the kitchen as I was packing my lunch. I grabbed my vintage army green over the shoulder bag and walked over to Jared's room. I opened the door unceremoniously with the kick of my foot. Jared was snoring lightly and sprawled every which way. I rolled my eyes. That's what he gets for staying out late and partying on the beach.

I walked over to his bed and started to try to shake him awake. Though since he's a heavy sleeper, I ended up screaming in his ear and he woke with a start. I wonder why. "Jared," I scolded him, "You said you'd drive me to school on my first day!" I know I was whining just a little bit but Jared promised. He never broke his promises to me. Okay, he spoiled me just a bit, but he was just that type of big brother.

"What time is it?" he yawned. I pick up his clock on the bedside table. It stated that it was 7:15 cheerfully in green. School started in ten minutes and it was about five minutes away. If I bolted from the car I could make it but that would cause Jared to move his ass. I shoved the alarm clock in his face and he smiled sheepishly at me with a look on his face that screamed, 'My bad.' "Well, let's go," he said as he walked quickly out of his room and I heard the screen door open and close.

Oh, now he moves fast. I hurried out of the house and down the front steps before I jumped into Jared's blue pickup truck. He quickly pulled out and we were en route to school. I looked over at Jared who was looking like he was trying not to fall asleep at the wheel. He was still in his pj's which consisted of gym shorts. He better not try to get out of the car like that. I didn't need to be mobbed by the hormonal girls trying to get my brother's attention.

"Jared, if you knew you were going to stay out till four in the morning, why did you promise to take me to school?" I asked with a curious tilt of my head. Jared looked over at me and smiled.

"I wanted to have a chance to talk to my little sis." Jared said with a slight reproachful gaze. I smiled. Yes, this was a typical Jared thing to do. He was the sweet older brother ... but I knew there was something else lurking under his caring older brother façade.

"And?" I prompted. He smiled, chagrinned that I had caught on so easily. Jared was usually so docile and easy to get along with. I mean he still was ... it's just there was this different part of him that made me feel a little curious as to what I had missed this summer.

I knew that Jared had gotten a girlfriend, Kim, but other than that I couldn't seem to catch what was different. It wasn't a bad thing it was just different. He had certainly grown. When I left for the summer, he had been about five foot eight. He had also been thinner and less muscled. Now he was about six foot two and really looked like he spent his summer living in the gym. He'd also been kind of vague about how he spent his summer. His response was a typical guy response of "Just hangin' out."

Also, Jared had been so easily angered by guys staring at me. When I went to the bonfire last night, Jared had been glaring at all of his friends if their gaze stayed on me for more than three seconds. I guess you could say I changed over the summer too. The guys definitely seemed to notice just how much I had changed which made Jared send them death glares if they came within five feet of me. I didn't know exactly what was going on, but I definitely knew something was different. It just killed me that everyone pretended I was making a big deal of things.

I looked back over at Jared who was looking a little sheepish. I raised an eyebrow in curiosity and Jared just laughed nervously. "Why are you giving me a ride?" I asked. "I could have gotten a ride with one of the guys." Silence answered my statement. I turned my suspicous gaze over to Jared. "Oh my God! You didn't want them to give me a ride because you thought they would hit on me!" I said and I was slightly upset that I hadn't thought of it earlier.

"If I said yes, would you hit me?" asked Jared sweetly. I slapped him in the arm and then turned to face the windshield. I was seething slightly. Did Jared think I'd just hop in the backseat with some guy?

"Jared, just because you don't trust them doesn't mean you can't trust me!" I scolded him and exhaled still upset over what he thought. "Seriously, you've gotten so overprotective since I got home. What happened while I was gone?"

He grunted in response as he pulled into the school parking lot. I hurriedly said as I got out of the car, "And anyways Jared it's not like I haven't been on dates this summer."

I felt his eyes widen and he opened his mouth to most likely ask who he had to kill, when I slammed the door shut and headed towards the building. "We'll finish this conversation later!" I heard Jared yell from the car. I smiled to myself. Sometimes Jared was so easy to anger. At least I knew that he hadn't changed that much. I was still laughing to myself, when I walked into my first period class.

I walked over to the last open seat in the front of the room as my math teacher scolded me with her eyes and I apologized for being late to class. We listened to the announcements and soon after our teacher went into what she expected from us and so on. Half way through the class I realized I felt like I was being watched. I subtly looked out of the corner of my eye to see Seth in the back of the class room staring at me intensely.

I smiled at him. Seeing as we were in the same grade and the reservation was so small, Seth and I hung out a lot. Once I smiled his face seemed to light up. It made me feel happy too. I couldn't seem to drag my eyes away from him. Even when the teacher brought the entire attention of the class to my obsession with Seth. I apologized and managed to stare straight ahead for the rest of the class.

Since I couldn't stare at him, I began to think. He'd seemed to have grown up this summer too. He'd gotten taller, more muscular, and had a certain something about him that just made me smile. We hadn't talked much while I was away. He said he'd hung out a lot with Jared and the guys though. Maybe Jared wouldn't mind if I went out with Seth. He knows Seth is a good guy. Or it could be the exact opposite but I didn't seem to care what Jared would think about me dating Seth.

I distantly heard the bell ring and realized that it was time to go to my next class. When everyone started moving, I seemed to shake myself out of the daze I had been in. I had completely zoned the entire class thinking about Seth Clearwater. I'd never been that insane about a guy before. I was proud of myself for not caring what guys thought. I was an independent person. I quickly collected my books, still reeling. I managed to quickly look back at Seth. He smiled at me so lovingly it overwhelmed me. It also kind of freaked me out a little. I hurriedly left for my next class without making eye contact again. What the _hell_ was going on?


	2. Confusion

Dear Readers,

Just wanted to add that the following imprints still stand:

Jared – Kim

Sam – Emily

Paul – Rachel

Quil – Claire

I hope you enjoyed the first chapter! Let me know if you have any questions or comments! Beautyandthebooks.

* * *

The first half of my day went by in a blur. I couldn't seem to keep my thoughts away from Seth. Even though I tried so hard to think about anything else. I was at lunch and was wondering where to sit, when I heard someone call my name. I turned around to see Jake and the guys calling me. I walked over slowly dreading sitting down. Seth was with them.

Even though my heart was so happy to see that he was alright, my head was telling me to sit anywhere else. I was so confused. I had no clue what was going on. I came to sit next on the end with Embry to my left and the twins across from me. Jake and Quil were on the far end of the table talking to Seth who was sitting next to Paul. I quickly sat down and avoided any contact with Seth. Even though my eyes kept wandering back to where Seth was sitting. After a couple minutes of mentally arguing with myself, I looked up to see the entire table staring at me.

"Are you okay, Keira?" asked Brady with a caution to his voice. I smiled with a fake edge to it. I settled on telling him that I was fine. Once I said that every guy practically rolled his eyes at the same time. I even think I heard Quil say something about 'Lady Problems.'

I managed to smack him on the back of the head even though Embry was still between us. Everybody laughed and I managed to breathe a little easier. A cute looking girl came over with long black hair and a nervous smile. I recognized her from all the pictures of her around Jared's room. And it wasn't that big a room. I was surprised he hadn't just gotten a blowup of one of the pictures and plastered it to his ceiling.

She seemed to be looking for a place to sit and I waved her over. She seemed to relax a little. "You must be Kim," I said as she came over. She smiled and gave her assent. I told the twins to move down the bench so I could talk to her. As she sat down and I couldn't resist saying, "Actually, I know you're Kim because Jared has a shrine of pictures of you in his room that borders on creepy."

The whole table burst out laughing at that one. But they were laughing pretty hard and I felt like I was missing something. "I'm happy I finally got to meet you," she said, "I'd heard about how I needed the sister seal of approval or I might as well kiss Jared goodbye."

The guys started snickering at that too. I rolled my eyes. So maybe I might have been a little harsh on Jared's previous girlfriends but if you'd have seen them you would have hated them too. They were so shallow and were already starting to talk about what they wanted to name their firstborn. I wasn't the only one creeped out by them. And one of them didn't know where Maine was. I could go on and on.

"Well, no need to worry. You already have it." I said and she seemed to relax, "The way Jared talks about you, I'd have to be insane to not like you." The twins smiled at what I said. I raised my eyebrow. "What? I'm not that bad!"

This caused them to laugh again. "I still remember that time when you told that girl that she was dumber than a sack of rocks." They both laughed at that and I smiled and rushed to defend myself.

"But do you remember that she had said that she hoped one day humans and fish could coexist peacefully?" I laughed and caused everyone else to start talking about stupid things we'd heard people say. Before I knew it, my attention was drawn back to Seth who was smiling at me sweetly with hope in his eyes.

Kim seemed to look back and forth between us for the rest of the lunch period. Even though I made sure I didn't let my guard down and look at Seth again. She seemed to be smiling to herself. The lunch bell rang and I quickly left the table but that didn't stop Seth from bolting after me. At least he was learning.

Seth grabbed my right arm and turned me around so I faced him. His eyes looked like he was straining not to tell me something. I quickly looked away. If I looked into his eyes any longer, I'd do anything to make him smile again. Anything.

"Keira," he said my name with such reverence that I felt my eyes meet his. I'd do anything to get him to say my name again. "I think we have to talk," he continued. When he said that I felt my resisting nature come back swinging. I tried to pull back but he tightened his grip on my arm.

"I've got to go," I said. One look with those puppy dog eyes and I shut up. I closed my eyes. I tried to focus and breathe. "Seth, I've got to get to class." I looked back up into his eyes, "Please," I added. I put a lot of effort into that please. I pleaded with my eyes that I did not want to talk about whatever my obsession with him was. Not now.

I felt his hand disappear and I wanted to cry out to him. He walked away quickly out of the door that leads to the parking lot. I tried to breathe. Why was I so upset? Didn't I want this? I headed quickly to class but it was all just a blur.

All I could think about was how I was so guilty. I'd hurt Seth. The one guy I truly ... oh, God. What was happening to me? I mean, sure, I'd had a crush on Seth when I was younger but that was nothing compared to now. I couldn't stop thinking about how his brown eyes had flecks of green in them or how when he smiled he had dimples. _Stop thinking about him,_ I ordered myself.

I ended up missing my bus because I was so upset about Seth. I ended up starting to walk home. After a couple minutes, a car pulled up next to me. Quil looked across the passenger's seat and smiled. "What's up, Stranger?" he asked and I laughed. "Hop in," he said.

I took him up on the offer. It was only over two miles from school to my house but I really didn't need the time to think. I needed to not think. Because if I did think, I'd end up thinking about Seth ... and how sad he looked ... and how I was such a complete idiot for avoiding him today. Focus!

"Keira," said Quil, drawing my attention. I realized I'd completely ignored him. "You alright?" he asked, looking concerned.

"I'm sorry, Quil," I sighed. "I'm just having one of those days." We drove while Quil went on about what the guys did this summer. It was one of those things I loved about Quil. If you didn't want to talk about something, he'd just move on. I couldn't tell if it was just a guy thing or a Quil thing. He could always find something else to talk about, that was definitely a Quil thing.

He pulled up to my house where I saw Seth sitting on my porch steps. "Oh, I do not need this right now," I whispered. I saw Seth lift his head at my words. Quil looked at me with a quizzical look on his face. We both got out of the car and slowly walked towards Seth. Seth narrowed his eyes at Quil, when Quil seemed to pick up on what was going on. Quil smiled at Seth but soon realized that Seth was shaking and staring at Quil intensely. And when I say intensely, I mean the anger to shatter a thousand suns. Or maybe just to shatter Quil.

"Hey, buddy, I was just giving her a ride home," he said nervously as he kept backing up. He even held his hands up in mock surrender. Seth just kept coming, shaking even harder. Quil's eyes widened as he seemed to realize what was about to happen. He gave me one quick glance filled with something before he exploded into a ball of fur and ran into the woods.

It was less than a second later when Seth exploded and left in hot pursuit of Quil. I felt my brain go blank as I just stared dumbly at the woods. I looked over to the porch as I heard the screen door slam. Jared had a look of confusion on his face. He looked over to me and his confusion became clearer as he saw my face. He was the last thing I saw before I passed out.

* * *

Please Read and Review!!!


	3. Explaining

Dear Readers,

Just let me know if you have any questions or comments! Here's the third chapter.

Beautyandthebooks.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Twilight characters.

* * *

I woke up in my bed. For a second I remembered nothing. I was in a wonderful sleep filled hazed. Then I remembered. It sucked. I was filled with confusion at what I saw. I remembered both Quil and Seth running into the forest as their furry selves. I tried to keep my breathing even.

After a second I heard shuffling of people in the living room. Steps came closer to my room. I quickly closed my eyes and pretended to be asleep. I was not ready to dive into the mysterious powers of the Quileute people. The door cracked open a bit. I heard someone breathing, probably checking on me, and the door closed a few seconds later. I thought I heard maybe Paul saying something like, "False alarm,"

"Can't say that I'm sad she's asleep," I heard Sam say as he sighed. God, he sounded so much older than a twenty year old. He went on to say, "I have no idea what the hell to tell her when she wakes up. This conversation has been long overdue."

"It'll be quite the conversation." I heard someone mutter. A couple guys started to laugh but were quickly quieted. I guess what I saw wasn't funny. It sure as hell wasn't make me laugh.

"I didn't want her to find out like this." I heard Jared say. "And now she's imprinted with Seth!" he said with some exasperation. Imprinting? I didn't like the sound of that. Wait a second, did this explain what was going on between Seth and me? _Well, considering Jared just mention Seth I would assume so!_ I mentally said to myself. Did passing out make you lose IQ points? Because right now I felt like I didn't understand anything.

I sat up and while I was deep in thought the door opened. Paul was on the other side and he gave me a small smile, "Guess you were faking it, huh?" he said with a laugh.

"Well, I guess I'm not the only one who lies and deceives-" he cut me off by holding up his hands in mock surrender. Maybe I was angrier than I thought I was. I sighed. "Can you just get Jared for me?" I asked and as soon as I said it he walked in.

He came in and sat on the edge of my bed with a stressed look on his face. I gave him a perplexed look. "So exactly how long have you been a werewolf?" I asked with an annoyed edge in my voice. He looked up at me with a surprised expression.

"I may have fainted but I'm not stupid." Jared gave me a look between bewilderment and pride. "What? It's not like you would have transferred into cats, Jared. I mean, it's kind of freaking me out that the legends are true."

"You know, you're taking this rather well," he stated, looking at me like he was waiting for me to freak out. I rolled my eyes. He laughed at my apparent ease.

"Do you want me to freak out?" I asked. "I think I could manage it quite well."

"You know what? Hold onto your composure." He said with a laugh but grew serious. "Have any questions?"

"Yeah," I said slowly, twisting the blanket in my lap, "What's an imprint?" I asked curiously. Jared winced a little when I asked. He looked at around like he was waiting for someone else to volunteer.

"You overheard, huh?" he asked. "Well, an imprint is like ... Apparently werewolves have this ability to imprint. Imprinting is like meeting your soul mate." He said, looking out the window. Why did I have a feeling this was a slightly awkward conversation to have with my brother. "We thought it was pretty rare, or it was in the legends at least. But now we have five imprints and it doesn't seem like it's stopping anytime soon."

Jared waited to see what my response was to all this information. I looked up at him and tried to ask nonchalantly. "Is Seth a werewolf?" I asked. I didn't want to get ahead of myself because – oh. Jared nodded with a hopeful look.

"So you felt the pull, huh?" he asked with a small smile.

"Did he imprint on me?" I whispered. He nodded again.

"Well, at least that explains why I started wondering what colors we were going to paint our kitchen." Jared and everyone else in the other room burst out laughing. I became quiet.

I sat back and tried to ask something but I couldn't focus my thoughts. I kept opening and closing my mouth. There were a lot of questions I wanted to know the answers to but I couldn't seem to decide which one I wanted to ask first. Jared smile at my astonishment. "It takes a lot to stun _you_ into silence," he said, laughing harder. I took a pillow and threw it at him.

He gave me the general rundown of what happened. Since the Cullens had moved to Forks it had started to effect those of us with the genes of the previous pack members. He told me who was in the Pack. It was basically everyone: Sam, Jared, Paul, Jacob, Quil, Embry, Seth, and the twins. Even Leah.

When he mentioned Leah, I looked up at him with a question in my eyes. He smiled sadly at me and shook his head. "I have no idea if you'll change like Leah did. Since you were away for the summer we don't know if you haven't changed because you won't or because you just haven't been around."

He managed to get me to come out of my room and join everyone in the living room. They all looked at me as I came in the room. It was dead silent. "Well, at least this isn't awkward," I muttered and it seemed to let the tension out of the room. I realized that this didn't change anything. They were still my family.

I looked over to see Quil wearing gym shorts like Jared had this morning. Actually, half the guys, or Pack should I say, were wearing shorts without a shirt. Quil had faded claw marks on his chest. He caught my look.

"Don't worry about it, Keira," he said, "It's nothing serious. Seth didn't mean to," he said in a rush. What?

"Seth did that to you?" I asked with a squeak to my voice. Seth? My sweet ... oh not that again! I tried to breathe evenly. I looked around the room but Seth wasn't there. "Where is he?"

"He went for a run," said Sam. It was almost like a gym teacher sending a kid to do laps around the track and cool off. He spoke with a slight edge to his voice. He seemed to frown upon Seth's behavior.

"Do you think I could talk to him?" I asked. I really needed to talk to Seth. I couldn't ignore this ... imprint anymore. Sam seemed to think about it and then nodded to Embry. Embry left and came back a couple minutes later. He looked over at me. He tilted his head towards the driveway.

"He's outside," he said. I tried to move but couldn't. I looked down to find Jared's hand on my upper arm. I tried to move but his hand restricted even more. He looked at Sam and pleaded with his eyes.

"He can't handle it yet," he said in a strained voice. I heard a soft growl from outside. I could reasonably guess that was Seth. "Let me go, just in case," he asked hopefully. Sam seemed to mull this over.

"You can go," he said and Jared smiled. "But," Sam continued, "If you were out there and Kim was in here, would you really want her brother to come outside and chaperone you because he thought you would hurt Kim?" asked Sam coolly. Jared growled slightly but loosened the death grip on my arm. He pulled me so I faced him.

"If you think he might change, you-" I cut him off.

"I'll run for the hills screaming like a good little girl," I said while rolling my eyes. Jared nodded and smiled. He really was overprotective. I didn't know whether it was the fact that he was a werewolf, the fact that I had imprinted with Seth, or just that I hadn't dated before. Sadly, it was probably all three. Lucky me. I get stuck with the overprotective werewolf brother. Either way, I made my way towards the driveway and Seth. When I saw him it was like a weight being lifted off my chest.

I walked slowly down the steps towards Seth. He was standing about ten feet away and he was only wearing cutoffs. He was absolutely gorgeous. I felt myself unconsciously smile at seeing him. His eyes lit up and he smiled back. When I reached him, he asked if I wanted to go for a walk on the beach. I looked back at the house to see all the werewolves looking out the windows at us without shame. Paul even waved. Great. I have a Pack of overprotecting werewolves. Even Jared was watching. He was glaring at Seth with a stare that needed no interpretaion. "Hell yes," I said and started walking. I looked over to see Seth laughing.

We walked in semi-comfortable silence. After a couple minutes, Seth put his hand in mine. I looked down to see our hands intertwined. "Is this all right?" asked Seth. He looked like he was afraid I would pull away again. I gave his hand a squeeze.

"It's perfect," I said. I looked down and gathered my thoughts. "I'm sorry about freaking out today at school. I just was completely confused how I could go from liking you as a friend to-"

"Imagining what color we were going to paint our kitchen?" he supplied. I smiled and looked up at him. His eyes seemed to scream that he was overjoyed. It made me so happy.

"So you heard that, huh?" I asked with chagrin. I was a little self conscious, trying to think if I'd said anything stupid that he might have overheard.

"I was hanging around a bit," he confessed. "I was sorry about how I reacted and I was afraid you would hate me." His voice held such torture as he said the last part. I stopped him by pulling on his hand. He looked at me in question. I got on my tippy-toes, pulling his chin down so he would look me in the eyes. He was so tall. At least I knew I'd never have to worry about wearing high heels that were too high.

"No matter how many stupid things you do, or how much I freak out. Nothing could stop me from loving you," I stated. "I know it may be too soon, or I may be freaking you out or whatever but I just wanted to let you know what I-" he cut me off by closing the distance between our mouths.

He kissed me.

His mouth moved warmly against mine. I felt my hands land on his chest while his constricted around my waist. He pulled me closer, when I started to kiss him back. I could feel him smiling against my lips. I smiled too. I'd never felt this happy.

I felt like I had found my other half. My opposite. The man I was going to spend the rest of my life with. I felt whole. He already knew certain things about me. Like how to shut me up.

Well, Jared always told me I talked too much.


	4. Normal Day?

Dear Readers,

I hope you enjoyed chapter 3! Let me know if you have any questions or comments! Beautyandthebooks.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the Twilight characters.

* * *

After a few seconds, I pulled back. I heard Seth make a sound resembling a whine. I smiled at him. "I'm just trying to make sure Jared doesn't kill you before we can go out on a date." I laughed and felt Seth nod his head in assent. We both knew Jared. Seth pulled me over to a log. We situated ourselves in the sand and leaned against the log. I started to shiver in the wind and Seth pulled me closer so I leaned on his chest.

I was so close to groaning in pleasure. Even though I hadn't known it, I'd been waiting for this. Being with Seth. He wrapped his arms around my small frame and rested his chin on top of my head. He was so warm. He wasn't even wearing a shirt. "Seth?" I asked.

"Yeah, baby?" he asked and I smiled at the endearment he used. I nestled myself closer as a harsher breeze came.

"Why are you and Jared so warm?" I asked, laughing to myself. "Is it a werewolf thing?"

"Yeah," he said, "It's pretty nice," he commented with humor in his voice, "At least we don't have to worry about dragging a shirt around with us too."

I thought about that. It made me curious. I'd been in such shock that I'd forgotten to ask Jared what came with being a werewolf. "What else is different?" I asked.

"Well, our temperature is higher, you know that now," he said, "We heal quickly; we grow faster, we become a little," he paused, choosing his words carefully, "_temperamental_."

"Tempermental? Is that what you call attacking Quil?" I asked with a little edge to my voice. Seth winced a little at my mention of earlier today. He started making soothing circles on my back. I was so close to purring.

"About that," he started, "I was so upset about how I approached you earlier in the cafeteria. It's just that it was so maddening that you didn't even know werewolves existed, when I had imprinted on you. I was afraid I had upset you after lunch so I went by your house after school."

"At least I know how you got there so fast," I muttered. I felt his body move as he laughed.

"When I saw you talking with Quil in the car, something inside me snapped."

"What I don't get is that you know Quil's imprinted on Emily's niece," I said. I looked up to him and I saw his cheeks flush a little. I smiled at his sheepish response.

"Well, reason wasn't really making its way to my brain. I felt so possessive. I was afraid I was losing you." He winced again. I winced too. Even thinking about it caused me pain. "How come he was giving you a ride home anyways? Don't you have a bus?" he asked curiously. Now it was my turn to act sheepish.

"I was so upset that I had hurt _you _after lunch that I zoned out during my last class. I kind of missed my bus," I said, nuzzingly my face into his neck. He smiled warmly. I wasn't sure whether it was from what I'd said or what I'd done. My guess was both. Well, at least he didn't make fun of me for obsessing over him. But then again, it was probably what he was feeling for me. That thought soothed me.

"Well, it's nice to know that you care about me as much as I do about you." He said with a bright smile. He squeezed me in his arms. I looked up into his eyes and felt so much love.

* * *

We'd talked for over an hour when Jared came by. He said that Seth had to patrol and continued to stare at both of us until we got up. Despite what Jared was hoping, I reached up and gave Seth a quick kiss. Jared growled lightly but did nothing. Seth threw me a quick wink before walking into the forest. I watched the spot where he had been for a second after he left.

"Come on," said Jared while he rolled his eyes. I could tell that, although he was not happy about me being with Seth, he was happy I was happy. Ironically, that thought was followed by him asking, "So, you happy?" I laughed. I knew it was more of a confirmation that an actual question. I nodded like an idiot. Jared laughed.

"Sis," he said, drawing my attention back to him instead of thinking about Seth's dimples. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you about the Pack," he said. I grabbed his hand and gave it a squeeze. "Sam didn't want anyone to know if it wasn't necessary. Some of the guys' parents don't even know."

I thought about that. I'd been wondering. "Do you think I'll change into a werewolf?" I asked.

"No!" he said emphatically. I looked up at his face in surprise. I hadn't expected such a strong reaction from him.

"Would it be such a bad thing?" I asked quietly. I hadn't meant to sound upset but it leaked through. Would he really hate it if I was a werewolf? I couldn't help the rejection wash over me. Jared pulled me to a stop and made me look at him.

"Keira," he said, "It would be amazing if we could run together and be pack mates together. But the thought of you fighting a vampire," he said with an uneven breath. "I couldn't handle it if something happened to you. It would kill me if my pack mates were hurt but if it was you. I couldn't handle it. Do you understand?" he looked at me, afraid that I was upset with him. It was important to him that I understand why he was both afraid and excited that I would change.

I looked up at Jared. He seemed older than nineteen. I was sad that he missed out on his last few years of no responsibility. He pulled me into a hug. He practically cracked one of my ribs. "I love you, bro," I said. He gave me an extra squeeze before setting me down.

"I love you too, Sis," he whispered.

* * *

The next day, Seth picked me up at ten after seven. I quickly walked to his side of the car giving him a quick kiss. Seth seemed to slow down the kiss as he put his hand at the base of my skull and brought my lips back to his. Mmm. So warm.

Jared cleared his throat from the porch. I jumped. Had that been why he'd been waiting in the kitchen this morning? So he could seperate me and Seth? I smiled at the thought. Seth tried to hide his smile too but failed miserably. I stepped away from Seth slowly and got into the passenger's seat. "Bye, Jared," I called.

"Bye, Jared," echoed Seth. Jared was less than amused which seemed to make Seth and I laugh harder. He parked and walked me to class. We'd figured out the night before that we had two classes together. I'd seen him in first period but he'd ended up skipping the seventh period class that we shared because he was ... not himself.

We managed to stare at each other lovingly from across the room without getting reproachful glares from our teacher today. He walked me to my next class and headed off to his. I couldn't help but admire him as he walked away. How come I didn't realize how great his butt looked in jeans until now?

I managed to focus better in my following classes than yesterday. We met up for lunch and everything seemed to be perfect. I realized I hadn't packed my lunch because I was so excited this morning – you wouldn't make fun of me if you'd seen Seth – so I went to the lunch line to get a sandwich. As I was waiting in line, I was tapped on the shoulder.

"Hey, Beautiful," was whispered in my ear. I turned around, expecting to see Seth. I was rudely disappointed. I saw Matt Rivers, a guy from a couple of my classes. I'd known him all of my life, just like everyone else on the reservation. I'd never really cared for him. He was a huge flirt and would screw anything that moved. I actually thought he hated me. Once last year, I'd told him what he could to with his offer to go to his car. It just so happened that there were a whole lot of people around us at the time.

"Hey, Matt," I said cautiously. I moved a couple paces forward because the line had started moving and also because Matt was crowding me. I hated it when people invaded my personal bubble. Usually it was only guys that did it. And Matt made sure that he was no exception.

He didn't seem to take the hint that I wanted him to hit the road and moved even closer than before. "How was your summer? It seems like it was pretty good for you," he said, eyeing me up and down. It left very little to the imagination. Coming up with no school appropriate way to to hell him to go to hell, I turned towards the front of the line. I finally managed something that I knew would bother him.

"Well, I got a boyfriend, so you tell me," I delivered the blow quickly as I rolled my eyes. Matt brushed his hand all too purposefully against my side and didn't move his hand. I pushed his hand away. "Matt, stop it," I bit out.

"What if I don't want to?" he asked, pouting like he was perfectly right in touching me.

"Matt, leave me alone," I said, so that it was loud enough to be heard by the people who were politely ogling us. He was starting to cross the flirtation line and into dangerous territory.

By this point we had achieved to be a spectacle of the people around us. It was partially my fault but I wasn't the suffer-in-silence type. I didn't really know what I was going to do next but Seth made the decision for me. He came out of nowhere - obviously from across the room, it's just that I hadn't been exactly observant - and punched Matt square in the jaw. Maybe having an overprotective werewolf boyfriend could be a good thing. Maybe. As long as he didn't go around punching everyone that is.

* * *

I hoped you liked it!!! Please R & R!!!


	5. Change

Dear Readers,

I hoped you like the story so far! Thank you for those that left reviews! It makes me so happy to know that people like what I've written so far. Let me know if you have any questions, comments, or concerns! Beautyandthebooks.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own the Twilight characters.

* * *

So, remember when I said having an overprotective werewolf boyfriend could be a good thing? Well, it is when said boyfriend isn't being dragged to the principal's office with you in tow. It's also not a good thing when in said principal's office he glares at you threateningly and states, "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't suspend all of you."

I changed my mind. Having an overprotective werewolf boyfriend? Bad.

I smiled, albeit weakly, at Principal Masters and tried to explain. "You see, Principal Masters, Seth didn't mean to punch Matt-" I was cut off by Seth. Thank God! I was afraid I was going to start babbling like I normally do when I'm nervous. At least I know he won't say anything stupid.

"I knew what I was doing, when I punched Matt. I purposely hit him in the jaw." So ... about that Seth saying something stupid comment? Totally changed my mind. Apparently he had no problem doing something stupid. I felt my right hand cradle my forehead for a second while I closed my eyes. Why had I suddenly expected things to become normal? Was it just too much for the world to handle?

"Mr. Clearwater, do you realize you are admitting to fighting on campus which means I am fully within my right to suspend you right now?" asked Principal Masters while she furrowed her eyebrows in curiosity. I'm pretty sure no one has every admitted flat out they punched someone in the first round of questioning without offering a defense. He better be going somewhere with this. School would be hell if he wasn't there to walk me to class ... or to give me a quick kiss before homeroom ... or he better be going somewhere with this!

"With all due respect, Principal Masters, I was just trying to get Matt to stop ... fondling my girlfriend." He had to use the word _fondling_? Why did that make me feel cheap? At least I could tell by the look on his face that Seth didn't seem to like his choice of words either.

"Mr. Clearwater, did you have to punch him in the face?" asked Principal Masters. Seth made a face and looked up at Principal Masters with sincere regret ... or as close as he could get, and apologized.

"I'm sorry, Principal Masters, I didn't realize what I was doing until it was too late. But I'm promise it will never happen again." Principal Masters gave him a hard stare and with the tilt of her head she conceded.

"Matt Rivers wasn't badly hurt and I've never had to talk to you about your behavior before now, so I will let you off with a warning. But," she said menacingly, "If I have to talk to you again you will wish you had never crossed paths with me." Seth bowed his head sheepishly and with that we started to leave.

"Oh, and Ms. Howe?" called Principal Masters, "Try to keep a handle on Mr. Clearwater so he doesn't have to spend more time with me than necessary." I nodded while slightly cringing in embarrassment. We quickly left the office and headed off to our seventh period class together.

Once we were in the clear, I hit Seth on the arm. Ow. I had to stop doing that. Seth noticed, chuckling, and brought my left hand to his lips and kissed each one individually. I felt my breathing become uneven. Did he even know what he did to me?

I remembered why I hit him and settle for looking up at him with annoyance mixed with how much I loved him so I don't think my glare was as accusingly as I wanted it to be. "I'm sorry," Seth said sincerely, "I didn't know what was going on."

Seth still held my hand, swinging it slightly as we walked to class. At least this part of our relationship could be normal. I mean, how could you mess up holding hands? I looked up at Seth and held eye contact. "I was fine until I saw Matt," he paused, shaking slightly. _Quickly defuse the situation_, I thought to myself.

"Until you saw Matt _fondle_ me?" I asked with a slight curve to my lips. Seth let out a breath and nodded. He smiled sheepishly.

"Sorry, couldn't think of a better way to phrase it," he sighed. I squeezed his hand before we walked into the classroom.

"Don't worry," I laughed, "I'm sure you'll find some way to make it up to me!"

* * *

We met up after class and Seth drove me home. When we walked in Jared was playing video games with Jacob. Jacob smiled as he saw us and I was wondering if I should be afraid. "Just who I wanted to see," he said with a smile, "I was going to head down to Chief Swan's to pick up some information packets about," he paused, dropping his controller to make air quotes, "the werewolf problem. Billy told Charlie we'd pass them out here on the Rez. Figure it'd be a good idea. Hopefully people won't wander into the woods so we won't have to worry as much. Anybody feel like helping?" he asked sweetly. I laughed.

"I could help out for a while," I said. Seth smiled at me with a look of love on his face.

"You knew she wouldn't say no, didn't you?" asked Seth with a smile. Jacob laughed.

"Kiera may not be a push over but I figured she'd definitely let a helping hand to a man in need," said Jacob with puppy dog eyes.

"I already said yes, Jake," I sighed, "Turn off the puppy dog eyes. It's creepy that all of you guys have it down pat. Does being a werewolf make you a shoe in at being able to pull off puppy dog eyes?" I asked, semi-seriously.

"Nah," said all the guys simultaneously. I shook my head. That was going to take some getting used to. Jake threw down his control and got up.

"Seth, Jared," he asked, "You in?"

"Patrol," they both said and I closed my eyes. My boyfriend and my brother had patrol at the same time. Would they survive without any bloodshed? Jared caught my look and rolled his eyes.

"I do have _some_ sense of control, Sis," said Jared begrudgingly. I pointed a finger at Jared.

"I want my boyfriend back in one piece. Hear me, Jared Howe," I said seriously. He sighed and held up his hand with his three middle fingers up.

"I swear," he said solemnly. Seth wrapped his arms around me.

"Why aren't you making me swear? What if I throw a punch a Jared?" he asked with a smile on his face. I stood on my toes and brushed my lips against his, ignoring Jared as he grunted.

"I know you won't," I said to Seth. I gave him a quick kiss on the lips before I walked with Jake to his car. Jake kept sparing me a quick glance as we started driving to the Swan's.

"Jake, if you want to ask me something, go ahead," I said with a small smile. Jake made a face at being caught so easily.

"I was just wondering what it's like," he said and I stared at him with confusion. He continued, "I wonder what it's like to be on the other side of an imprint." I thought about that. Jared had said they could read each other's mind in wolf form but of course they couldn't read their imprints minds. Made sense I guess.

"Well, at first, I freaked," I said with a laugh and Jake joined in.

"I didn't pick it up at all during lunch yesterday," he said with a laugh, "I've never been that close when an imprint happened."

"Yeah, well, when I couldn't stand to look away from Seth for more than two seconds I was worried I had some stalker obsession with Seth," I laughed. "But now, I just feel so safe. Whenever Seth's around me, I feel like nothing can hurt me." Jake nodded along. I was pretty sure that's what he'd heard from the guys. Well, maybe not the safe part but generally the same sense of calm.

We pulled into the Swan's driveway. Jake and I walked up to the front door and he rang the doorbell. We only waited seconds, when a cute brunette – using my deductive skills, I'd wager Bella Swan – opened the door. She gave Jake a quick hug and gave me a quick smile while propping open the door so Jake and I could slide past.

"Bells, this is Jared's sister, Kiera," introduced Jake, "She said she'd help me hand out the info packets on the Rez." Bella pointed to a five or so boxes in the living room. They weren't too big but they were awkwardly sized so you could only hold one at a time.

"I'd help," Bella said, "But when I tried to help Charlie I dropped a box and it fell all over the floor," she said with a laugh. I'd heard from Jake that she could be pretty accident prone. Jake assured her it was no problem because in fact it wasn't. It was only a few boxes anyways.

Right as we were about to leave a Volvo parked by the curb. Bella seemed to look anxiously at Jake while he tensed, looking ready for a fight. I went back inside to get the last box and when I came out I find myself looking at a werewolf, human, and vampire talking with a tension to the air. _Could I just have one normal day? Was that too much to ask for?_ I thought to myself. I even thought Edward smiled, when I thought that. Couldn't be ... Way too weird.

I put the last box in the back of Jake's car and Bella introduced us. Trained to be the polite child all my life, I stuck out my hand and for a second I thought he might remind me of my social snafu but he surprised me by giving my hand a light squeeze and letting go. _Such a weird day._

"Nice to meet you, Edward," I said with a smile. He seemed a little surprised at the fact that I wasn't glowering at him as Jake now seemed to be. Was being nice a crime? I'd better get Jake out of here before he starts hemorrhaging. I mean, by God, I could have been killed! I gave one quick glance at Jake who had started shaking.

"Warning bells are going off, so we better get going," I said with a sarcastic lilt, "I'd hate for the information packets to not get out on time. Nice meeting you both," I said with a quick smile and an odd look at Jake who was looking at me like I was out of my damn mind. I'd never live this down.

We got in the car and minutes of silence went by while Jake tried and failed to ask/yell what the hell was I thinking. Truthfully, I was wondering myself but what was done was done so it didn't seem to matter.

It came over me like a spring rain and I managed to tell Jake to pull over to the side of the road. I managed to fling open the door and hurl discretely into the woods. Once finished I took inventory of my body.

I was starting to ache all over, I felt like my coat was suffocating me, when this morning I had felt a little cold in the breezy wind, and I felt the need to throw up again. I did.

I made a quick trip back to the car. "Get me home," I said quickly to Jake as I slammed the door. He hit the gas and I tried to not throw up in his car. I didn't have to read his mind to know that he loved his car.

He pulled into my driveway and slammed on the brakes while turning off the car. Jared and Paul came out of the house onto the porch to see what was going on. Jared paled, when he saw me. He sprinted and opened my door. He scooped me up and brought me towards the house before Paul even had the chance to react to what he was seeing. Jake walked over to him and they started talking rapidly.

Jared managed to get me through the living room full of several wolves and into the bathroom before I could throw up on anyone's shoes. That was a small blessing. The fact that I felt like I had the flu times ten didn't help much either.

The feeling to purge me stomach thankfully passed for the moment and I managed to rinse out my mouth. Jared brought me a glass of water. He looked at me with frightened eyes. "Why do I smell vampire on you?" he asked, starting to shake. I heard car doors slam and suddenly Sam was next to Jared telling him outside. Jared resisted until Sam made it an order.

I meanwhile had leaned against the wall and slid to the floor, closing my eyes. Sam sank down and put his hands on my shoulders. I opened my eyes and saw such compassion and sadness. "What happened?" he asked. I took a breath and tried to get rid of the oncoming nausea.

"I went with Jake to get pamphlets to hand out to people on the Rez. Edward Cullen showed up, when we were about done. I," I paused, afraid he would yell at me like Jake had wanted to.

"What?" asked Sam with power behind his voice.

"I shook his hand," I gasped quickly before I dove for the toilet and purged my stomach of whatever I had left. I quickly rinsed out my mouth again. I looked over at Sam who had a look of bewilderment.

"Why?" he asked with a look that told me he thought I was an idiot.

"It just didn't occur to me that if I shook his hand I'd jump start my change!" I yelled, "I didn't think I could!"

It was too fast and I was heating up too quickly. I started breathing quickly and I felt like everything was happening beyond my control. Sam stared at me with wide, comprehending eyes. He quickly picked me up and brought me back through the battle field of the watching wolves and took me outside. I was starting to shake. _No!_ I thought, _It's too soon!_

Sam dropped me quickly to the ground and backed up several feet before I felt my body convulse. I heard a rip of fabric, my heart accelerate, several people talking so quickly I couldn't understand. Then I knew. Several thoughts went through my head.

I'd just Changed.

I'm a werewolf.

I'm so screwed.

I couldn't decide which one took priority.


	6. Acceptance

Dear Readers,

I hope you've liked the story so far. I'm definitely going to keep up with the story as inspiration hits me. If you have any questions, comments or hopeful wishes for what the story turns into just let me know! Enjoy! Beautyandthebooks.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Twilight characters. Just the way I change the plot!

* * *

I stood there, very aware that I was on four legs not two, staring at Sam who was several feet away. More of the Pack came from the living room with bewildered looks on their faces. They all stared at me like I was a mutant. Did they not just tell me that they all turned into wolves as well? _Was I weird among wolves too?_ I thought to myself.

_No, Hon, your just too gorgeous for words_, said Seth. Wait a second ... was I hearing Seth's thoughts? _That would be a positive,_ replied Seth to my question.

Calm. I must be calm. I felt myself start pacing back and forth over a stretch of grass trying to breathe. I was in wolf form and had absolutely no idea how to get out. _Seth? Where are you?_

_Behind you, Sweetheart, _he said/thought. I felt something nip my butt and I made the human equivalent of a squeal. I quickly stumbled before managing to turn around. Seth was there ... I think. I'd never seen him in wolf form but I could bet my life that it was him. I walked slowly towards him and he smiled at my caution. He nuzzled me before looking behind me with amusement. I turned to see what was wrong.

Everyone was still staring at us. I looked over at Seth and asked_, Isn't this normal for them? Why are they looking at me like I'm a mutant wolf? It's killing my self-esteem._

_Hon, usually we build up to the Change. Like maybe weeks. Yet you seem to have been home about five days and you're already Changed. What the hell happened today? _he asked with loving curiosity. I couldn't stop looking at him and an image of him in human form crossed my mind. I could hear Seth laughing in my head at my seeming lack of control when it came to my thoughts.

I thought about shaking hands with Edward Cullen today and Seth let out a cough-like laugh, _Yeah, that'd do it._

_How should I have known?_ I asked with a whiney edge. I hated how people kept shoving it in my face. I wasn't exactly focusing on not turning to a werewolf this morning! I let out a breath while Seth quickly calmed me down. We looked over to Sam who was staring at me slightly crossed eyed. I was slightly miffed. _Why does he keep staring at me like that?_

_He's probably waiting for you to freak out. Little does he know that you already did. We should probably change back. Let's go to the edge of the woods, I'll get you something to put on after I change. _Seth nudged me with his snout and we walked into the woods. I went behind a bush and Seth tried to walk me through it. _Think of walking in human form and feeling you hands. Once you start to feel the Change, just give into it._

_Easier said than done_, I thought but still tried. I closed my eyes and focused on changing back to human. I imagined myself kneeling in the woods and the feel of the dirt on my skin. I felt something in the bottom of my stomach. I did what Seth had suggested and gave into it. I felt my muscles flex and my skin expanded and then I was left kneeling in the dirt with Seth less than five feet away ... and I was naked. I heard Seth shifting and I looked over the top of the bush to see him sporting cutoffs.

"I'll be right back," he said and went off in the direction of the house. I heard more footsteps than I would have liked coming towards the woods. I quickly saw Sam and Jared before I was blinded by Jared throwing the shirt he had been wearing at my face. I guess we both really didn't like the fact that I was without clothes while there were up to at least five guys within several feet of me. For once, I was not the least bit upset that he was being overprotective.

I quickly pulled on the faded grey t-shirt. It came down to mid-thigh on me which was perfect but enough to get me too the house without having everyone stare at me like they had been five minutes ago. I came out behind the bush smiled weakly at Jared who was now only wearing cutoffs since I was wearing his shirt.

"I think we need to have a sit down just the two of us," said Sam with a serious look on his face. I gave a short nod but Jared made a quick threat that I was talking to no one until I had on both a shirt and pants. I whole heartedly agreed and went quickly into the house to change. Into clothes. Not a wolf. Just to be clear.

When I came out of the house, I was pointed into the direction of the beach. I followed the quick path out there and found Sam sitting on a log. He was looking out onto the ocean with a searching gaze, like he was searching for a solution of sorts. I walked over and sat down. After a few minutes, I set my gaze on the ocean as well, waiting for Sam to talk.

"You know, I was planning to go away to college," he said with something in his voice, maybe it was longing. "I planned to get away from La Push. Meet new people. Marry Leah."

I opened my mouth to say something, anything but nothing came. I closed my mouth and thought about what he'd said. To me it was common knowledge that Sam had been headed to college at Washington State which was as far away as possible yet still in the state. I'd also known that he was probably going to marry Leah. They'd been high school sweet hearts. Around here if you stayed together long enough, it just made sense.

What I hadn't known was that because he changed he couldn't have done any of that. He didn't go to college and he didn't marry Leah. I knew he had broken up with her and I thought he was an ass for doing it when I found out. Especially when I heard that he immediately started dating Leah's cousin. I'd hated Sam for a while out of my love for Leah. When Jared had told me the other day casually that Sam had imprinted on Emily, I felt horrible. It's not like I'd hurt him or anything but my thoughts towards Sam had never been truly kind. Guilt flooded me. I looked over at Sam but he was still staring straight ahead.

"I had to come to terms with what we are. Protectors. I had to give up my dreams of moving away and living a different life. I know I could have been different but I've learned to be thankful for certain things."

"Like Emily," I said. It made sense to me. Seth was entirely worth whatever I would go through as a wolf. Here we sat, both imprinted and both werewolves. It seemed odd. Before this moment I'd never really talked to Sam before, about anything that mattered anyway. Whenever I would see him we'd always make polite conversation but never really talk. Like now.

"Like Seth," he commented with a wry tone. I smiled at that. I looked over at him and he was smiling too. Seeing him like this made me start laughing. He looked over at me with a smile on his face and eyes slightly confused. "What's so funny?"

Seeing Sam when he was smiling made me think to a time when I was scared of him. I'd been in eighth grade and Sam had just graduated from high school. Looking back now, Sam had probably realized his dream of going to college wasn't going to happen. He'd probably recently Changed. And I remember that I was scared of him. Not in the actual sense where I thought he'd hurt me but in the sense that I felt like he was angry and reckless. I just remember knowing that something was different about Sam that didn't meet the eye. I guess now I knew I was right.

"I just remember a couple years ago you used to scare me," I said, making sure he heard the amusement in my voice. His face turned more serious and he met my eyes for the first time. He looked concerned.

"Why?" he asked, surprised. I smiled, feeling chagrinned. Never, had I expected to talk to Sam Uley about why I had been frightened of him when I was twelve.

"Just so you know, I was twelve so I get a pass," I clarified before I elaborated. "I wasn't scared that you'd hurt me or anything. It's just I remember one day I saw you walking by and you just had this look on your face of hatred. I heard a couple days later that you weren't going to college so I chalked it up to that. But I will never forget that look on your face. For a second I was conceited enough to think that you hated me. Of course, it was after a couple minutes I knew that you probably were angry at something else."

"Why'd you assume I wasn't angry at you," he asked and then smiled clarifying, "I obviously wasn't, but what made you think that?"

"Because," I huffed, "To most people around here I'm just one of the Melanie's, Ashley's, and Jared's kid sister." I said looking out at the ocean. It was true. There were four kids all together. Mel and Ashley moved out of state for college so they missed the wolf boat. I never realized how much it had bothered me but there it was. Jealously rearing it's ugly head. I had a lot of friends but I never considered myself overly popular. But my siblings? They were superstars in school. I just never really measured up to everyone else's expectations – that if I was a Howe I must be amazing. When I was younger I hated the beginning of school. I'd always have a teacher that had taught Jared or one of my sisters. I didn't want to, but every time a teacher looked at their class list and said, "Oh, you're a Howe, I knew your *insert sibling name here*," and I wanted to hurt them.

I liked to think that I was special, smart but I'd always be dragged back to being someone's sister not Kiera. I looked back over at Sam and we seemed to understand something in each other. Like comrades. We recognized that we were both kinda messed up but that was okay. Sam nodded his head and he got up.

"Well, Kiera," he said, putting emphasis on my name and I smiled. "Going to be a busy night. I hope you don't mind but a lot of people are going to be paying attention to you tonight."

I looked at him with a sinking suspicion and he smiled. I sadly asked, "What are we doing tonight?"

"Well, we're having a bonfire. We have a new pack mate that needs to be welcomed." I looked up at him and smiled. Sam Uley was not exactly what I had expected him to be. And if I had any guy that was going to be my Alpha? I guess I could have been worse off. I looked back towards the house and saw Seth sitting on the porch, talking to the guys. I felt myself smile and turned back to Sam.

"I think I like what my future's turning into," I said with a smile and Sam smiled back. He knew exactly what I was talking about. He wrapped an arm around my shoulders and pulled me back to the house.

"I think this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship, Kiera," he stated with a wry tone to his voice. I couldn't help but echo his sentiment. I could get used to this.

* * *

Let me know what you think about the chapter!!! Please R&R!!!

Beautyandthebooks.


	7. Meant to Be

Dear Readers,

This chapter has a little bit of fate mixed in with the romance. It also has a tiny slice of lemon, nothing major but cute and interesting nonetheless. If you don't like it, you don't have to read it - just skip it. Let me know what you think! Please R&R! Beautyandthebooks.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the Twilight characters. Just the web I weave!

* * *

I was walking back to the house with Sam in tow, when I looked up and saw Seth. I stopped. I was bewitched by what I saw in his eyes. Seth jumped over the railing and off the porch. He walked slowly towards me and stopped inches away from my face. I didn't have to raise myself to my tip toes to see into his eyes. Had I gotten taller? By four inches?

Seth brushed a piece of hair behind my ear and wrapped his left arm around my waist, pulling me closer. He leaned his forehead against mine and emitted a sigh of happiness. "Do you feel it too?" he asked. And I instantly realized. I felt the pull. The day I first saw Seth again and we imprinted I had felt the same pull. I tried to feel something: surprise, shock, anger, fear. I couldn't feel anything except Seth's love. _Had I just imprinted on Seth?_

"I feel it," I said weakly. The love was so solid and overflowing. It was too much. I couldn't think about anything but Seth. The heat of his skin overwhelmed me. I tried to breathe but I ended up taking raspy short breathes that gave me little air. I felt my arms push back against Seth and I leaned against a car, not very confident in the stability of my legs. I slowly slide down against the car until I was on the ground and put my head on my knees. I tried to focus on the silence ... that lasted seconds. Meanwhile my breathing got faster.

"Is she all right?" Jacob.

"Seth, what did you do to her?!" Leah.

"Did they just imprint ... again?" Embry.

"I don't want to patrol with them! They'll only be thinking about each other!" Paul.

"Seth, I'm going to cheerfully beat you to death. Did you hurt her?" Jared.

"Just shut the fuck up!" Me.

I felt Seth kneel down next to me, careful not to make unwanted contact. I changed my mind. I needed him. I didn't know how else to calm down. I leaned into him without opening my eyes. He pulled me close so my face was in his neck and I was breathing in his woodsy sent. My hands held onto his shirt and I felt his hands fall to my lower back. I breathed a final sigh. "Sorry," I said. "It was just way-"

"Too much?" finished Seth and I raised my head to look at him. He was so beautiful. My eyes fell to his lips and he immediately pressed his to mine. I felt are lips moving together in a dance, both languid and sensual. We quickly slowed down the kiss and I felt my heart start to melt. Jared hoisted me to my feet and started pulling me towards the house before I was a puddle at Seth's feet.

"Jared!" I exclaimed, "I was talking to Seth!" Jared just grabbed me harder by the elbow and I was sure I'd have a bruise, no matter how fast I healed. He brought me up the porch steps.

"Sis, where we come from that is called kissing, not talking. And most girls don't do it when their brother's around. Especially when said brother happens to be a temperamental werewolf." He ground out and I ripped my arm out of Jared's grasp. We faced each other on the porch. I glared at Jared and he glared right back.

"Jared, you seem to have no problem with the double standard you're invoking on me!" I yelled. "I don't think you and Kim have been holding hands all summer! Why the hell can't I kiss my imprint? Especially when he's imprinted on me as well! I'm going to be with him no matter what you say! What the hell are you going to do about it, Jared?"

He looked at me like a drowning man. He clenched his fists and didn't look me in the eye. He stayed silent. I waited about ten seconds for him to say something but he didn't. "Well, then stop acting so god damn protective and get used to it. Seth isn't going anywhere!"

I stomped down the steps through the scattered wolves, grabbed Seth's hand and pulled him onto a different path that leads through the woods. Seth came willingly along and I was all too aware of his smile at what I had said to Jared. He took his hand and wrapped it around my waist. I was still angry but when I looked up at Seth I smiled and laughed. Wasn't I angry a second ago? I guess that's why Jared's always so happy when he talks about Kim.

"I can't stay angry when I'm around you either." I looked up at him and wrinkled my nose. It was weird that he already knew the way my mind worked. He smiled and tugged my hand so I stopped. He framed my face with his hands and kissed my nose. "You have no idea how cute you are when you do that."

I smiled and felt my face flush. My heart rate accelerated and he smiled. He could hear my heart rate. But I could hear his. It was beating just as fast. I put my hands around his neck and pulled him down so he was at my level. I brushed my lips across his. Seth's breathing picked up.

I looked up into his eyes and saw the following: love, lust, and need. The first I could only whole heartedly return. The second was not as natural. I wasn't used to wanting a guy in such a way. The last was foreign, too, but I just couldn't seem to care. I pulled his mouth against mine.

His lips were soft but so warm. His hands went to my hair and I felt him walking me backwards until my back hit a tree. He pressed against me and I let out a whimper. I'd never felt like this before. Not even when I had Changed. My body was alive.

I pressed into him and moved my lips against his. I opened my mouths and our tongues fought for dominance. Seth was making a purring sound in the back of his throat. I felt myself respond. I tangled my hands in his hair. He bit down on my bottom lip and my body shuddered.

I broke away for air and Seth moved to my neck. Cold air hit my face and with it was realization. I was heading to second base - or was it third? - with Seth. Not that I was truly opposed to that but right now was not the time. My train of thought went south, literally, when Seth started nipping at the left side of my neck. I groaned. The double imprint was starting to kick in overdrive and I felt my body press harder against Seth. The purring or whatever it was became louder and Seth brought his lips back to mine.

His hands moved under my shirt to my stomach and back. I craved his touch. I yearned for it. But at the same time it was too much. It was like at the house when I'd imprinted on him. Overwhelming. "Seth," I groaned.

"I feel it too, Kiera," he said. I guess we weren't on the same page. But what was I expecting? Seth may be the perfect guy for me but he was just that ... a guy. I pushed against his chest. Even though I was a werewolf too, I only could nudge him a little.

"Seth," I said, this time my voice adamant. Seth didn't move away from me but his head fell to my shoulder. He was breathing hard. He breathed in my scent and used it to calm himself down. He lifted his head and looked at me. His eyes were so sad.

"I'm sorry," he apologized. "I just needed you so badly," he half groaned. I closed my eyes. He really needed to stop talking like that. Or looking like that. Or breathing like that. Focus!

I put my hand over his mouth to stop him from continuing to apologize. Since I was able to think with my brain and not with what Seth was obviously thinking with, I let go of my fascination with Seth's mouth. For now.

"Don't apologize for that," I said with a sarcastic edge and a heartfelt smile. "I certainly will never regret that."

He placed a light kiss on my lips and pulled back. He brushed a stray hair behind my ear. "I've been wondering a little and it's killing me."

"What?" I asked, curiously.

"While I was patroling with Jared," he said sheepishly, "I heard that you said you'd dated over the summer."

I smiled. He was jealous? I could barely remember the guys I'd dated this summer and there hadn't been many. About three actually. And only one made it to a third date. Then he bit the dust. "They weren't serious. One of the three managed to get a third date but it was pretty much over after that." He seemed mullified but still had a look on his face like he wanted to ask another question.

"Yes ...?" I asked him. I was curious to know what he wanted to know about me. I could understand why some girls liked it when their boyfriends got jealous. Not that I was going to make Seth jealous on purpose. First, I wouldn't want to. Second, someone would end up decapitated. It would end badly for everyone. I was perfectly happy the way we were. Whatever way that was.

Seth got up the courage and looked deep into my eyes, carefully guarded. "Might I ask," he said, fiddling with my hands absent mindedly, "if you've ever ...?" He suggested hesitantly. Oh. Sex. Ah.

"Of course not," I said quickly and then blushed furiously. Seth smiled widely. I rolled my eyes. Why did that seem to matter to guys so much?

"Aren't you going to ask if I've ...?" Seth said suggestively. I rolled my eyes again. What was the problem with guys talking about sex? It was like it was a magic word or something. It was better left not said.

"I'm pretty sure that you haven't," I said with a smug smile on my face. "Unless you slept with Brittany Wallace, the superficial moron you dated freshman year. Which begs the question of your taste in women - present company excepted of course. But you didn't sleep with her because if you did I'm pretty sure I'd have to kill you. Imprint or no imprint," I stated casually. Seth smiled despite that I'd guessed he was a virgin too.

"Are you jealous?" he asked happily. I thought about telling him the truth. Yes, I was jealous. But was Seth the type of guy who could handle that information without being a cocky asshole? I was pretty sure. About 95 percent.

"Yes."

"You're pretty gorgeous, when you're jealous." He said with a confident edge to it. I could be wrong. And apparently Seth could be a cocky asshole. I pushed him on the shoulder and moved out from between him and the tree. He followed right behind me. I could feel the heat from his chest radiating onto my back. I saw light coming from the beach.

I made my way towards it and stopped. Seth was still following me like I had him on a leash. I held out my hand and I could feel him smile. We walked hand in hand to the beach. The fire was just getting started but everyone in the pack was here. Once Seth and I immerged from the woods, everyone stared at us.

There was a slightly mixed reaction but it all radiated approval. It was happiness, surprise, and wonder. Seth pulled me this time and we sat on a close log right next to Brady and Collin. They winked at Seth in what I supposed was to be sly. Seth just punched Collin who was closest on the arm and told him to knock it off. I laughed at that.

I looked around and the entire pack was there. Across the fire from me was Sam and Emily cuddling closely and looking at each other like Seth and I did. Next to them were Jared and Kim who looked about the same. To Jared's right on a different log was Leah who was talking to Jake, Quil and Embry. Paul and Rachel were talking closely and might as well have been making out. They were to Sam's left. And of course the twins were to mine and Seth's right side.

We all started to talk amongst ourselves. Eventually we started cooking hot dogs once the fire got hot enough. We started joking and teasing. Rachel looked at me and called across the fire. "Kiera," she said, getting my attention. "I'd been kind of wondering. Did you like Seth before the imprint? I know Kim had a crush on Jared. But I know that I kinda hated Paul," she said jokingly, giving him a peck on the cheek. "I was just kind of wondering what it was like for you."

I had mixed feelings about Rachel Black. She could be cocky and arrogant. Like now. And she could be nosy. Like now. She also had a way of asking the questions you did not want to be asked in front of a fire full of you new pack mates. Specifically like now. I smiled tightly as Seth looked at me with raised eyebrows. He was honestly curious. I decided. I hated Rachel Black. Jake's sister and Paul's imprint be damned.

"Kinda personal," I muttered. "Um, I guess you could say that," I said loud enough for everyone to hear, even though I was wishing I could be anywhere but here. I felt like I was in a detectives office and the light was being shined in my face while the detective was screaming at me to confess.

"Really," she said with a smug tone. Why was she so smug all of the time? Did she just win a bet or something? "How long?"

Seriously?

That was the last question I wanted to be asked right now. Why couldn't she just go off to college and leave me alone already? I sighed and looked at Seth. His eyes were warm and loving. I didn't want to seem like a bitch and tell Rachel to stuff it but I didn't want to bow down to her and tell her what she wanted to know. It was personal and I wanted Seth to know first. When we were alone.

"How about I call you tomorrow after she tells me, huh, Rach?" asked Seth with a slightly curious tone. A couple of the guys guffawed at that and she had the decency to look embarrassed.

"Sorry," she said with a small smile. "I get used to talking to Paul without any barriers. I've gotten used to asking bold questions lately. No use in stepping around the question with your soul mate is there?" she asked earnestly.

I looked up at Seth. The corner of his mouth tugged up. He brushed a kiss against my forehead. I looked across the fire at Rachel. "I can understand that."

She smiled and I didn't hate her as much. We were in the same boat. The rest of the night went without a hitch and soon the fire was down to embers. The twins, Embry, Leah and Quil had left. Seth said he'd walk me home. As we were walking away, Seth squeezed my hand.

"How long have you had a crush on me?" he asked with his eyebrows crinkling. I sighed. He wouldn't think I was a person with an obsessive disorder when he realized how long I 'd had a crush on him, would he? "Honey, it can't be that bad."

When I didn't say anything he pulled me to a stop and took hold of both my hands. "When we were in fifth grade, I remember looking at you in class talking with your friends. You threw your head back and laughed at something and I knew there was something special about you. Even though at the time I thought girls were gross," he said with heavy sarcasm as he placed a kiss on my nose, "I still knew that I had a crush on you. And I'm admitting it to you now. Your turn."

I didn't say anything. He shrunk down to my eyelevel. "Oh, come on! I just bared my soul to you and you're not going to reciprocate? You have to, it's like a rule." He said it with such hope that I cracked under the pressure of wanting to make him happy. Here it goes.

"I just want to warn you that I've liked you longer than that." His eyebrows went up and his face lit up like a Christmas tree. His smile was so wide; I thought it would crack his face. I started walking towards the house. He followed quickly behind me. Practically floating above the ground.

"How long?" he asked and started guessing. "Fourth grade? Third? Second? First?" he asked, his eyebrows going increasingly higher. I closed my eyes and turned around, feeling my nose wrinkle in my hesitation. Seth lightly kissed it. That did it. I would tell him anything he wanted to know. _Seth and his loving nose kisses!_ I thought lovingly and annoyingly at the same time.

"Pre-school." I let out in a quick sigh. Seth's face showed such joy and flattery. Who wouldn't be flattered if their soul mate told them that they'd been watching them like a love sick puppy since pre-school! I stared babbling like I usually did when I was nervous. "It was the first day. I'd seen you a lot before but we'd never really talked before. Cooties and all that," I said with a laugh.

"The teacher sat us next to each other and we were all drawing pictures. I had one of those sixty boxed sets with colors like macaroni and cheese. You asked if you could borrow some of my crayons."

"And you said yes of course," he said with a small smile. I nodded. I placed my hands in his. Then a revelation came over me.

"I remember what colors you asked to borrow," I continued, despite his look of awe on his face. I didn't know how I remembered but now I was wondering how I could have ever forgotten. I laughed as I recalled the colors. "It was fuzzy wuzzy brown, tumbleweed, and timber wolf." His eyebrows crinkled.

"Do you remember what I was drawing, Crayon Girl?" he asked with a warm smile. I hit him on the arm and he held his hands up in mock surrender. "If I remember correctly – and don't make fun of me because I was drawing with Claire and Quil yesterday which by the way was a pretty hot date, there was milk and cookies involved – timber wolf is grey and the tumble weed is another brown like the fuzzy wuzzy one. Do you know what I was drawing? Oh, I know, was it a cyclone? That would explain it. Pretty badass for a pre-schooler if you don't mind my saying."

I rolled my eyes at his tirade. I hit him on the shoulder for so many things he had just said. "I'm surprised you don't remember, Seth," I said curiously.

"Why?" he asked. "Is there some special reason I should?"

"Well, considering I'm your personal stalker, I'll remind you. You were drawing a wolf." His eyes widened.

"A wolf wolf," he asked. As if saying wolf wasn't clarification enough.

"Yes, wolf wolf," I said with the roll of my eyes. "Actually, you were drawing two."

"Two?" he asked.

"Yeah," I said, trying to remember, "One was brown and the other was a light grey. Aren't you brown?" He nodded and then smiled with a bewildered expression. "Am I missing something, Seth?"

"Yeah, you're a light grey wolf," he stated. It was followed by deafening silence. Seth let out a chuckle.

"You don't think it could be a coincidence? I mean we were told the legends when we were younger. Maybe you just liked wolves," I said, hoping that we weren't thinking what I thought we were thinking.

"We were told the legends in kindergarden," he said with a confused smile, "Remember? They'd tell us Quileute legends at story time?"

That really freaked me out. It was a coincidence. It had to be. "What are you thinking?" I asked him. He laughed.

"I think our ancestors have quite a sense of humor," he smiled. "You and I were meant to be, Kiera."

* * *

I hope you enjoyed it! I know I enjoyed writing it! Now make my day and send me a review!!!

Beautyandthebooks.


End file.
